Police officers are trained to perform PIT maneuvers, in which a police vehicle tries to end a car chase by hitting a suspect's vehicle and causing the suspect driver to lose control and stop. PIT is an acronym variously understood for Precision Immobilization Technique, Pursuit Intervention Technique, Parallel Immobilization Technique, or Precision Intervention Tactic. PIT maneuvers are standard training for police forces across the United States and in many other countries, and when done properly, are believed to end car chases quickly and safely.
It would be highly advantageous to provide a protective bumper to minimize costly damage to the bumper, engine, and cooling systems of the police vehicle.